Change
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Sometimes change is for the better. Sometimes change shows you who you were destined to be. And sometimes change makes history.


_I don't know much about the turtles past history so this is my version of how they got mutated._

Change

The baby turtle munched on the lettuce happily. To his left was another baby turtle with a very light olive coloured skin, he seemed to have a distant look – constantly thinking. On his right was yet again another turtle, this one was bulkier though and was a pretty jade green. Behind him was the last turtle, this one seemed to have endless energy, running around on a constant hype, well as fast as a turtle can.

The first turtle looked around blinking a few times. It was same old same old. Same old neighbouring turtles, same pet shop, same street. The clock read half past ten and as the same as always the little blonde haired boy bounced into the pet shop. And as he did everyday he gave the little turtles a stroke, only he knew exactly where each turtle liked to be stroked.

The olive one liked to be stroked under the chin, the jade on it's shell, the emerald on it's stomach and the last? He just liked to be stroked on the head. The boy then sidled up to the counter and held the same old conversation with the pet shop owner.

"Your still keeping them for me then?" The boy's voice was light and airy, the kind of voice which was comforting and, to the baby turtle, a little glitter of hope to come.

"Yeah. Can't keep 'em much longer though. Those four have been capturing a few people's eyes." The shop keeper's voice was rough but tinted with a little love. He was a kind of gentle giant to the baby turtle.

"Tomorrow's the day though!" The boy's voice sounded cheery.

"Really?" The man sounded uncertain, as if the words had been heard one to many times. The boy nodded so vigorously it was some sort of miracle his head didn't fall of. After that the day was slow and if you were a turtle it was even slower. For the baby turtles lettuce was munched, replaced then eaten again. For the four baby turtles_ life_was slow.

Winter finally rolled around and the snow fell lightly. There was barley any light in the room when the first baby turtle opened his eyes. Somehow he felt great change for him and the others today. Something out of the day-by-day ritual. He felt comfort from the others who were snuggled around him. Being cold blooded they needed all the heat they could get. The lamppost outside shone brightly into his eyes, as always. Being in the front window didn't always have advantages. Making a noise similar to a sneeze the baby got to his feet. One quick glance at the clock confirmed his feelings – it was far to early to get up. With a sigh he shuffled towards the front of the tank and gazed out at buildings opposite. There was a lady with red/purple hair walking in a lab coat from one. The big sign read:

_The Second Time Around_

The lady crossed the road close to the pet shop. The turtle saw her once a week, when he got up this early. As she walked past the pet shop window the baby turtle just caught her I.D tag:

_April O'Neil_

As always she smiled and gave him a quick wave, then rolled her eyes at the aspects of waving to a turtle. The turtles lip curled – as if it was trying to return the smile.

Time dragged by but it was only a couple of hours before the other's joined him in the world of the awake. The moon sunk into the horizon, letting the sun shine gloriously and take its place. The turtle's watched a woman shuffle tiredly to the pet shop door sliding a key into the lock. Three days a week it was this lady running the shop the rest of the week it is the man.

She was rather tall and had black hair with a purple tint in it. She was far more friendly then the man who worked in the shop. Her high heeled shoes clacked on the wooden floor as she walked to the coat peg, pulling of her snow covered coat chucking it clumsily onto a peg. She clicked on a radio letting a soft beat float out. She then walked over to the turtle's glass tank, grabbing some lettuce on the way.

"Morning guys!" Her chirpy voice rang out as she dipped her hand into the tank pulling out the jade hugging him gently. She gave him a little kiss on the head and placed him back. She then lifted the tray from their tank and began placing lettuce leaves in it.

With a sigh she watched them shuffle about going about their business. She then picked up the olive and began talking to him.

"Don't you ever wish you could do more for the world, ya know save the day and stuff" With a giggle she stroked him before sliding of the ledge and placing him back with his friends.

Customers came and left buying, browsing and asking questions. It was about three in the afternoon when the cry came.

"Yeah!" the blonde haired boy practically floated into the pet shop, pushing past the people browsing. He laid a pile of notes that had been crushed in his palm on the counter.

"I'd like the four turtles in the window please!" The lady behind the counter looked surprised but pulled a jar from behind the desk and made her way to the turtles. She picked each one up delicately putting them into the jar.

The olive turtle looked around wildly, feeling his heartbeat fasten. When the lid was placed on the jaw all the turtles felt their hearts plummet to their stomachs. The emerald turtle started moving in slow circles and the jade was squishing itself against the glass. The last turtle just lay down, closed his eyes and relaxed.

The boy was handed the jaw and he took it before walking out the pet shop. He carried on down the road before stopping at a crossing. Cars buzzed past them, making the little turtles shrink back against their glass jaw. A small child was bouncing a ball at the boy's side before the ball slipped from their hands and rolling into the road.

Knowing no better the child ran after the ball and into the path of a particularly large lorry. Someone behind the boy with the turtles gasped and a startled cry came from the child's mother. Feeling either brave or stupid a man behind the turtle boy shoved passed him and into the road. The boy's shoulder was jarred and the jaw slipped from his grasp. The jaw hit the sidewalk with a smash and the four turtles got swept down the closest drain, unable to fight the water running the same way.

The turtles fell onto the sewer side walk with a small clash as shell meet pavement. The four babies cried out with pain and the need of guidance. That sat their for a good ten minutes before huddling into a close-knit group. A rumble from above noted the turtles that something was coming their way. The four looked up at a bright luminous green glow falling towards them. They shut their eyes and waited from impact.

The glass shattered around them, their shells protecting them from any damage. They didn't dare to move. Each was covered in weird green glowing substance so they didn't dare to move. There was a shuffling sound just within their hearing range and a small grey furry creature sniffed them before grabbing a metal object and placing each turtle inside.

_And the rest, they say, is history._


End file.
